Axl's Obsession
by PurpleEcho
Summary: Obsession: The state of being obsessed with someone or something. An idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person's mind. This the story of the progression of Axl's Obsession (Sue x Axl, don't like don't read)


**Author: This is just a little one-shot. The idea for this one has been bouncing around in my head for awhile and I just had to get it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters**

* * *

 **Obsession: The state of being obsessed with someone or something. An idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person's mind.**

* * *

 **I** have an obsession. It's wrong and unhealthy and may one day drive everyone I care about away. But, I wouldn't lose my obsession any other way, I'd fight anyone who tries to take her from me. My obsession is everything. No one else can have her. Mine.

I can look back and pin point the exact moment the seed of obsession took root. It was February, 1996. My Mom had been waddling around ever since her pregnancy had really started showing. She would sometimes take my hand, place it on her round belly, and say "There's a surprise for you in here, any day now and you'll see your present."

So I waited and waited for my surprise present to arrive. It wasn't until the twenty-seventh of that February that I finally saw an ending in sight to my waiting, my Mother's water broke. It was earlier than expected so the plans to have me wait with a relative were now worthless since apparently everyone was busy or snowed in that night so instead I stayed with one of my friends. There I was anxious waiting at my friend's house as Mom gave birth. It wasn't over until 12:18 February twenty-ninth when Dad called to tell me that they would come take me home tomorrow.

When he finally arrived and drove us home so I could see the new addition to the Heck family. I entered our house running. Mom was sleeping on the couch with a blanketed bundle in her arms, she stirred, waking slightly at my no so quiet arrival.

"Here's your present." She mumbled with a grin as she slipped back into dream land.

Dad gently picked up the bundle and looked at me with a big smile on his tired face. When I asked to see it Dad instructed me to sit on his lap as he settle into a chair. I peeked at the figure in the bundle. It looked like a red raisin.

"Axl, this is your new little sister. Sue Heck." Dad proudly stated as he gently rocked her in his arms.

I made a "yuck" face but my eyes never left Sue. The only thing really registering in my simple three-year-old brain was that Mom had said she was mine, my surprise and my present. Mine. I reached out and poked her rose cheek. I wasn't quite sure I wanted such an odd thing. But when Dad tried to move Sue away from me I instantly went into a mini tantrum until he put her back within my reach. No one was going to take what was mine!

Over the years I mostly tried to ignor Sue, only really paying attention when someone did something overly mean to her; only I was allowed to make Sue cry. She was my toy. It wasn't until my eighth Christmas that this little possessiveness grew into something a bit stronger.

Mom, Dad, Sue, baby Brick, and I were at some family Christmas gathering on the Spence side. It was all fun and good until one of the neighborhood kids pulled little five-year-old Sue under some mistletoe on a bet and kissed her. I promptly decked the scum bag and pulled a shocked and crying Sue away. Someone had just done something with Sue that I hadn't yet, they had taken something from me. Sue was mine.

Once we were a ways away I spun to face Sue and demanded. "Why did you let him do that?!"

Sue looked up at me with a tear stained face, her lower lip trembling. "I didn't, he made me." Sue's face twisted up like she had tasted something nasty as she said "It was gross too. I think he got spit in my mouth."

I scowled. To eight-year-old me, kisses meant something other than love and affection, in my young eyes it was a way to mark ownership. Mom would kiss Dad around others to show he was taken. I had to erase that mark of ownership that boy had left on her, so I kissed my little sister. It was quick and meant nothing more to me then wiping away someone else's touch on her.

When I pulled away and saw the look on Sue's face I couldn't help but ask "What?"

She just starred, a question in her brown eyes.

I answered her unspoken question, "Your mine. I can kiss or do whatever I want to you whenever I want because your mine but," I swiftly clarified, "I am not yours!"

Sue glared and with all the wit of a child proclaimed, "That's not fair!" She huffed as she stormed away.

This little incident took on a whole new meaning a few years later after I had stolen one of Mom and Dad's adult movies and watched. It registered in my still developing ten-year-old brain that kisses did mean more. The next day I decided to kiss Sue again, the people in the movie seemed to like it so why not?

While Mom was busy with Brick I tugged Sue into my room. Holding both her thine shoulders I pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then frowned. It didn't feel all that great, it was just lips touching. I tried again, longer this time. Well, that time defiantly felt different.

"What are you doing?" Sue questioned, a frown marring her brow.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm kissing you stupid."

Her frown deepened into a scowl "I'm not stupid!"

I shrugged and pushed her away, "Whatevs, it wasn't that great anyway."

Sue glared as she stormed off to Mom, but Mom was too busy to pay attention to Sue's complaints.

Over the years I stole kisses here and there when I got bored but as I got older the kisses happened more frequently, I was becoming addicted. When I turned fourteen I had found a girlfriend to try and take my mind off my sister but one day when we were kissing my girlfriend put her tongue in my mouth while we kissed, it didn't feel _bad_ but it didn't really feel good either. Later that week I developed a strong desire to try this new type of kiss on Sue. So one night after dinner I barged into her room.

Eleven-year-old Sue yelped in surprise before, leveling a furious glower at me. "Axl! Have you never heard of knock?! I could have been getting dressed!"

An image of a mostly naked Sue flashed into my mind, I quickly locked it away for later examination as I strode over to where Sue sat doing her homework. Tilting her head back I started with a normal kiss. Sue made a sound of annoyance but by now she didn't even question this and just went along with it. Tentatively, I licked her lips. When she gasped in surprise I pushed my tongue in and stroked hers with my own. I hummed, doing this with Sue was much better then with my girlfriend. I frowned when Sue just sat there wide eyed. I kissed her harder and began to rub her arms, trying to get a reaction any reaction.

When she still just sat there shell-shocked I pulled back and scowled. "Geez Sue, are you too stupid to know you're supposed to kiss back?"

Sue's face turned red as she snapped, "O-of course I know! You just surprised me, that's all!"

Axl snorted, "Really?"

"Ugh! Get out before I get mom!" She threatened.

Rolling my eyes I left. As I sat in my room that night I thought on Sue, my thoughts always seemed to wonder back to her. Kissing Sue had been great but she hadn't responded right, I glowered at the ceiling as I flopped on to my bed. Maybe she was too young and dumb to really understand this new kind of kissing, I sure hadn't understood it right away and I was three years older then her. I groaned as I realized that I would have to wait a long time before I tried this new kiss on Sue again.

Up until this point my obsession with Sue hadn't really crossed the line, wobbled almost over it? Yes but it had never crossed it that is until I turned sixteen. I had got erections, boners, whatever else it's called many time before, but one night while I lay in bed thoughts of Sue flooded my head. One of those thoughts was a memory from a few days ago when I had accidently walked in on Sue as she was stepping naked out of the shower. The image of her bare skin was burned in to my mind. It was also causing my hormone filled body to react. That night began the first of many nights where I jacked off to dirty thoughts of Sue.

I'm not proud of it, I even felt guilt after the sated filling I got from it faded but that didn't stop me from doing it. One of my many excuses I used to ease my sense of guilt was "if I don't I'll just seek Sue out" which, looking back, was probably true. One of the thoughts that fueled my night time activities was the anticipation of French kissing Sue, she was older now so she might be ready.

I actually forced myself to wait another year before I tried French kissing her again. She was fourteen now and hopefully ready. I plotted and waited until Mom and Dad had to do some stupid thing with Brick that took them out of the house, since I was seventeen I was trusted to be responsible enough to watch Sue and make sure the house didn't burn down. As soon as they were in the car and driving away I pounced. Sue, idly sitting on the couch, never saw it coming.

She gaped when I forcefully grabbed her upper arms and passionately kissed her. I once again started with a normal kiss and waited until she relaxed. When she did I slowly began adding tongue, not wanting to scare her. When she activity but tentatively joined the kiss it was heaven. But my body wanted to go farther, _I_ wanted to go farther. I reluctantly pulled back. I couldn't push Sue too far or she wouldn't ever let me touch her again and I wanted to touch her again, and again, and again, and often. Sue looked up at me with dazed eye, I gave in to the temptation to kiss her one more time before ending the kiss.

I waited, and waited until I had waited so long that I was in college by the time I deemed her ready. Even though I was miles away I still kept in touch with her, she was like my long distance girlfriend. The years I waited I really tried to forget Sue with other girls but she was always there in the back of my mind.

One day I invited Sue out to my college, I showed her around hoping that maybe she would want to go to school here so we wouldn't have to be so far apart. She "Oooo'd" and "Aaah'd". Soon we had spent the whole Saturday out look at my school and some other places, it gave me a warm feeling when Sue half-jokingly pointed out that it like a date. Finally it was night and we had returned to my empty room, I had made sure that my roommates had had plans that would keep them away the whole night. Sue was going to spend the night and return home Sunday.

Once the door to my dorm room was closed I pulled Sue tightly against me and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before going for her mouth. She eagerly kissed me back. I smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Sue had also grown obsessed with me. Soon the kiss turned hungry and deep. One thing led to another and soon we were in bed together. That night with Sue surpassed any other. The next morning she had to go home but we made plans.

I smiled, being pulled back to the present as the sleeping women next to me snuggled closer. Yes, we had made plans to be together whenever we could until we could be together all the time. I squeezed Sue's naked body tighter against mine and pulled the covers up higher. Now, almost ten years after our night together and the only woman I want now and forever is Sue. She is my obsession but I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author: I hope the ending wasn't too sweet but if it is just keep in mind that I like happily ever afters**


End file.
